Every Day Inspirations January
by madpsychogirl
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles about the relationships between our favourite characters.
1. Jan 1

_Well hello :) So this is it. The start of 2010. Taking over from MissJayne, (and doing nowhere NEAR as good of a job) I will be attempting EDTs across the 365 days of this year. Pairings include: Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby. Enjoy :D_

* * *

_**Jan 1**_

"**It is not enough to be busy. The question is: `What are you busy about?" - **_**Henry David Thoreau**_

Today was supposed to have been a holiday.

In Tony's words, a 'recovery' day. McGee now understood what he meant. The party at Abby's for New Years had definitely been one to remember. Despite the fact the team fully intended on sleeping off the alcohol and excitement from the night before, Gibbs had other ideas.

No, McGee corrected himself; the PFC that killed his wife was the one to blame.

Even with several Caf-Pows behind her, Abby's soft snores drifted around the quiet lab. He couldn't quite believe she could sleep considering the amount of caffeine consumed but he lightened his touch as he tapped away, knowing the sooner Gibbs had answers, the sooner they could leave.

A few hours later, McGee regretted turning down the boss' earlier offer of coffee. Plus, he couldn't believe the search had-

"McGee." A coarse hiss caught him off guard, making him hit a random key on the board.

"Yes boss?" He whispered, desperately attempting not to wake Abby.

"What's taking so long?"

A familiar beep filled the room; enough to alert the Goth. "What happened?" Her eyes darted around, no doubt checking her precious equipment.

McGee took in the result, printed it and held it out for Gibbs to take.

"Sometimes boss, you really scare me."


	2. Jan 2

_**Jan 2 **_

"**What a different story men would have to tell if only they would adopt a definite purpose" - **_**Napoleon Hill**_

Jimmy Palmer loved his job.

He valued learning from Dr Mallard and never faulted his teaching. The wide variety of cases given to NCIS also meant that at least once every few months, he would be guaranteed something unique.

Testing.

There were days when he couldn't quite get his head around the horrible things people were capable of doing to each other. Through finding cause of death, he allowed Gibbs' team to catch a killer, hence opening a can of worms.

Betrayal, disloyalty, adultery and jealousy.

Palmer finally understood why the Doctor spoke to his 'guests'. It gave him a sense of peace, and again, Palmer couldn't fault him for that.

Alone in the morgue except for the Gunnery Sergeant on the table, he relished in the tranquility. The coolness of the AC, the low hum of the various lighting. Simply waiting.

"Dr Mallard will be here shortly." Palmer spoke clearly; no-one except his 'guest' could hear him anyway. "He's probably caught in traffic... Or held up by his mother." He trailed off, lost in his thoughts. "Such an entertaining woman. I understand where the doctor gets his charm from, that's for sure." Abby entered the lab at that moment, although Palmer didn't even notice. "He's one of the best teachers I've ever had. I owe him a lot. But you're in great hands, I promise. I remember one time-"

Smiling, Abby left as quietly as she had entered. She could talk to him later.


	3. Jan 3

_**Jan 3**_

"**Believe nothing, no matter where you read it, or who said it! No matter if I have said it, unless it agrees with your own reason and with your own common sense." - **_**Buddha**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs slammed the phone down, grabbed his cup of coffee and left his desk in one swift motion, heading towards the direction of the stairs.

Jenny had lied to him. To find out from the FBI, of all people. _Fornell._

Feeling his anger rise, he ignored Tony's attempts at calling him back. It didn't matter if the Director was in a conference call – it would have to wait. He had more important things to question her on.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he replayed the conversation over in his head. Fornell had sounded so arrogant. So sure his information was accurate. _Bastard._

Storming past Cynthia, he let himself into her office without knocking. Bracing himself for interrupting a meeting, he found himself unprepared for the sight in front of him.

Jenny in shorts. _Shorts. _Stretching. Breathing deeply. _God bless yoga._

"Afternoon Jethro." Her tone completely relaxed; at ease. He wanted to slam the door, but he didn't. He wanted to kiss her until she moaned, but he didn't.

"Fornell just called me. Who is James?" He leant against the door, watching her stand up properly.

"A contact." His glare encouraged her to continue. She recognised his tone. "A contact I know very well."

"The FBI is investigating your relationship with him."

"Why?"

"Rule 12." He stated simply, looking her up and down. A few beads of sweat dotted her body. Her legs looked-

"Jethro," she breathed, stepping closer to him. "Lock the door."


	4. Jan 4

_**Jan 4**_

"**It is from nature that the disease arises and from nature comes the cure, not from the physician." - **_**Paracelsus**_

"Ducky?" Tony tried as desperately as he could to hide the fear in his voice. "Ducky..."

The doctor appeared from the direction of his office, steaming cup in hand. "Ah Tony! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I need your help, Duck. I've got a problem."

If he noticed the hesitation in the younger man's voice, he ignored it, professionalism taking over. "Take a seat, my dear boy." Pacing back and forwards, he could tell the agent was deep in thought. "Penny for them?"

"McGee thinks it's syphilis. I mean seriously, doc, _syphilis_. What is that man thinking? I get an itchy rash and everyone just assumes-"

"Tony." Ducky cut him off, nodding at the table. "Sit."

"Sure, sorry." He pulled himself onto the table, unbuckling his belt and untucking his shirt. "Syphilis..." He repeated, scoffing loudly. "I think Gibbs agreed with him too." A button at a time, Ducky saw more and more of the rash across Tony's chest. "He didn't offer any words of wisdom or sympathy. Then again, this _is_ Gibbs we're talking about. I have to practically be on my death bed before he even notices I'm suffering."

"I'm sure he-"

"_Syphilis."_ Tony cut him off this time, shaking his head. "It's not is it? Abby showed me a sample of bone once and-"

"Poison ivy." The doctor simply stated, allowing a smile to grace his lips.

"Poison-" The confused look turned to one of menace as Tony pushed himself off the table in one swift motion. "I'm going to kill her." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Doc, never _ever _trust an assassin."

Watching the young man run from the morgue calling his thanks over his shoulder, Ducky chuckled softly. It was none of his business how Ziva could get poison ivy all over Tony's chest and possibly down his trousers but for now, he simply gave her credit for having the guts to do so.


	5. Jan 5

_**Jan 5**_

"**Never apologise for showing feeling, my friend. Remember that when you do, you apologise for truth." - **_**Benjamin Disraeli.**_

An essential part of being able to beat your opponent rested on your ability to read their moves before they made them. Some people hid this better than others.

Surprisingly enough, McGee's dedication meant she often went to him for a more challenging fight then if she picked Tony. Having spent so much time outside work with her partner in the last few months, she found no difficulty in judging his next move. In the field, it had become an essential tool when they chased or interrogated a suspect.

Gibbs had mentioned the week before; it often took years to form such a bond, if ever. Ziva knew enough about his past relationship with Jenny to understand the depth to his words. If that meant he'd figured the two of them out, he hadn't mentioned it.

Apparently, Ziva wasn't the only one that could read Tony so well.

Their suspect had him pinned face down on the floor, gun kicked away across the room. The yelps from her partner were enough to make her smile as she contemplated leaving him a while longer.

"Ziva." He'd noticed her, drawing attention from the suspect. Mere seconds later though, she had him in handcuffs, resting her knee against his back to keep him down. "I had him you know." Tony stretched, revealing a small section of his stomach. Ziva didn't reply. "Sorry I made him notice you." He bowed his head slightly, then quickly recovered. "Just dig a little harder into his back seeing as he had no problems doing it to me."

Hauling the man to his feet, Ziva trailed her hand along the exposed skin as she leant into him. "I'll massage it for you later, my little hairy butt."


	6. Jan 6

_A/N:I'm dedicating this chapter to my amazing beta and friend MissJayne seeing as my stupidity and clumsiness has led to her having to re-beta the whole of January. I fail so much sometimes... *headdesk*

* * *

_

_**Jan 6**_

"**In most people's lives the good luck and the bad luck cancel one another out - and the trick is the try and take the greatest possible advantage of all the good luck so that you can ride all the bad luck." - **_**Vernon Coleman**_

Ziva David didn't believe in fate.

She didn't believe in coincidence or karma. People made their own luck and the mistakes that lead to regret. _Guilt._

Her father moulded her life just like Ari's. Being an assassin ran in her blood. Even without the tragedy of losing Tali, she had no doubt things would be exactly the same.

A few years ago, the simple thought of working in a federal agency hadn't even crossed her mind. And as much as she hated clichés, she honestly believed it was the best decision she'd ever made.

Between saving Gibbs' life (and Tony's on numerous occasions), the _year_ it had taken for Abby to finally warm up to her and the relationship she'd developed with McGee since the beginning, things had been nothing short of eventful.

As she watched the squad room buzz with activity one Thursday lunchtime, she couldn't help but smile. McGee sat at his desk, tapping away on a job Gibbs had set him earlier in the day. Tony had his feet up on his desk while he ate his lunch, having also bought Ziva a Philly cheese steak sandwich, working his way through a list of phonecalls he had to make.

That left Jenny and Gibbs.

Stood on the catwalk watching over the bullpen, they took alternate sips from Gibbs' coffee cup, sharing the occasional smile or a graze of fingers. Ziva noticed the little details; it was routine. _Instinct. _

Catching Gibbs' eye, she couldn't look away.

The warmth with which he looked at her would be something she cherished. He believed in her and kept her safe. If going through everything she had meant ending up here, she'd do it all over again, without as much as a hesitation.


	7. Jan 7

_A/N: I know I shouldn't have favourite EDT's but considering I thought this episode is one of the best for NCIS (and Michael Weatherly)_, _this was really fun to write. That, and the Tiva of course ;) I hope you enjoy this as much as I did :)

* * *

**Jan 7**_

"**Truth is on the march and nothing will stop it." - **_**Emile Zola **_

Timothy McGee lay as still as possible, imitating unconsciousness.

In all fairness, that was only half true. His head wouldn't stop throbbing and he needed to stretch out his left leg. By the sounds of things though, Tony definitely had the short straw. If his groans of pain were anything to go by, their captors weren't going easy.

Having administered the truth serum and the answers they needed, Saleem had left them alone. For now.

"Probie," Tony grumbled, his voice groggy. "I know you can hear me. I know you're conscious. Your nostrils flare when you're asleep."

"They do not." He argued back, although he smiled.

"Truth serum." Tony reminded him, attempting to shrug his shoulders. "Who'd have thought it?"

"How you feeling?"

"Hungry." He replied, licking his dry lips. "I'd kill for a cheeseburger right now. Or pizza." Tony groaned happily. "Pizza..."

"Tony-"

"McGee, you're a really great agent, you know that right?" Tim faltered. He must have concussion. "I don't tell you enough."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just in case."

"Gibbs won't miss. He'll easily shoot you for doubting him though."

"You scare me McGee. You're like, a _genius._" Tony ignored him. "And Ziva-" His voice broke but he quickly recovered. "Gibbs saw her as the daughter he lost, I know it. She scared me too, just in a completely different way. She was gorgeous, wasn't she McGee? Even when we'd been in the office for three days straight or if she sauntered in fresh from a shower."

"Tony, you don't have to tell me all of this. It's enough ammunition for the rest of your life." McGee had to make a joke out of it. The pain in Tony's voice would haunt him otherwise.

"I really did love her." Tony whispered, closing his eyes as his head lolled down to his chest. "Can't live without her." He mumbled, drifting out of consciousness, leaving McGee in stunned silence.


	8. Jan 8

_**Jan 8**_

"**There are more old drunkards than old doctors"**_** - Benjamin Franklin**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could handle his liquor.

Having bourbon as his drink of choice meant that after a couple of glasses, he felt the familiar buzz in his fingertips while he worked on his boat. With Jenny as Director, the likelihood of a glass while at work became more frequent.

Once a year though, Gibbs didn't hold the same control as he normally would. Depending on how guilty he felt, his consumption of bourbon whiskey varied. This year, the timing of a kidnapping case couldn't have been worse. An eight year old girl snatched from her Marine father was enough to make Gibbs reconsider his views on coincidences.

Holed up in his basement, he couldn't get comfortable. He couldn't work. Every brush of sand paper reminded him of the numerous times Kelly helped him out. Her giggles had once filled his heart; something that explained the empty space he felt now.

Taking yet another healthy swig from the bottle, he ignored the swaying room as he reached for his cell phone.

An overwhelming need engulfed his senses – he didn't want to be alone right now.

Scrolling through his recently dialled numbers, there was only one person he needed to talk to. It wouldn't be the first time he'd drunk dialled his friend and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice sounded like he could have been at the other end of a tunnel. _Strange._

"They're gone." Jethro's voice broke, tears threatening to fall. "They're really gone, Duck."

"I know." Ducky soothed, familiar to this routine. "I know, Jethro."


	9. Jan 9

_**Jan 9**_

"**We make walls, floor, roof, doors and windows for a room. But it is the empty space within that makes the room liveable." - **_**Tao Te Jing by Lao Tsu**_

Abby Scuito loved decorating.

She'd paint her lab if the Director let her. A room needed character. A house needed to be a home. The sense of achievement a person could get from finishing such a task stayed with them and Ziva David needed that pride.

The Goth had finally warmed up to the assassin, although it had taken longer than it would with most people. She would never forget Kate and didn't expect anyone else to either. Despite this, the team held a new dynamic with Ziva that changed everything they'd gotten used to. Her no nonsense attitude and pure determination influenced the rest of them. Abby now valued the other woman; grateful to be the person she called to help decorate a room in her apartment.

The room, as it happened, only contained a punch-bag hanging down from the middle of the ceiling and a yoga mat and sound system along the far wall.

"Is this all you have in here?" Abby took in the room, dropping the paint pot and brushes she held.

"It is all I need." Ziva simply replied, shrugging her shoulders. Both dressed in old t-shirts and shorts, Ziva felt relaxed. Excited. DIY had never been something she could enjoy with someone else. Until now.

"I thought you'd have one of these here." Abby traced her fingers along the bag, inhaling the smell of the leather. "I used to have one in college but my roommate took a knife to it one day. I think the sound of me punching it at three in the morning drove him crazy. At least you live alone. It's less hassle that way. Not that living alone is favorable but-"

"I get what you mean." Ziva assured her, smiling. "Brush or roller?"


	10. Jan 10

_**Jan 10**_

"**There are no limitations to the mind except those we acknowledge." - **_**Napoleon Hill**_

Abby Scuito hated inconsistencies.

Inaccurate results were enough to get her called into court on a cross examination which, in itself, was enough reason to double check every result her babies gave her. Sometimes, a result didn't make any sense. Putting it into context often required an extra pair of eyes; another opinion.

"Hey Abs, how-"

"McGee!" The Goth leapt at him. "You're becoming more like Gibbs every day. I was just thinking about how I need someone to help bounce ideas around with and then you show up. It's kind of hinky actually. I've tried telling you I'm telepathic but-"

"Abs." He cut her off. "What do you need?"

"I ran the trace from our victim's shirt through the GC-MS. It came back with these." She handed over the print out, watching him frown.

"Shampoo?" He guessed.

"Close. Hair gel."

"So it belonged to the victim and she rubbed it on her t-shirt? What's the problem?"

"Tony said there was no hair gel at the victim's home. It has to be from the killer. It's basic transfer." Pacing now, Abby began signing to herself. "_It can't be this hard. I can figure this out."_

"Abby, you do realise I can't understand most of that."

"It soothes me." She carried on pacing, keeping her eyes on him. Running a hand nervously through his hair, McGee sighed loudly. Reaching out, he touched her just as she froze in front of him, smiling. "You _genius."_ She jumped forward to kiss his cheek, dragging him from the lab so she could tell Gibbs.


	11. Jan 11

_**Jan 11**_

"**Try to forget and forgive. If you can't do both then try to do one." - **_**Vernon Coleman**_

Jenny Shepard took pride in the way she did her job. It took an enormous amount of pain and sacrifice to end up as Director of NCIS and most of the time she didn't mind. Then, on days like today, there would be one place she'd rather be instead of Washington D.C.

_Paris._

Even though they'd been on a case, the few months undercover had been when Jenny felt the most safe. Now, knowing Jethro sat only the floor beneath her was enough to drive her crazy. She craved his touch, his kisses, his love. But she'd ruined that herself. By leaving him that morning with nothing more than a letter, no-one else could be blamed for her cold bed and aching heart. His forgiveness was too much to ask.

All she had were memories.

***

Jethro often kept his thoughts to himself; his personal life separate from his professional.

Until the day he let Jenny Shepard into his life, his bed, his heart.

Soft caresses and affectionate whispers filled their nights, with their training keeping them alert and safe during the day. Or so they thought...

He'd never forget the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he read her letter, or the longing in his chest when he woke expecting to find her there, just like he had with Shannon. He understood why she'd left him, but that didn't mean he wanted her to or didn't blame her for it.

The things she'd whispered into his skin after they made love kept him smiling. _Sane._ She'd come back to him eventually.

It was just a waiting game.


	12. Jan 12

_**Jan 12**_

"**Your work is to discover your work, and then, with all your heart, to give yourself to it." - **_**Buddha **_

Timothy McGee devoted all his attention to his work.

Not one to get easily distracted or side-tracked, witness statements, case reports and any other paperwork were generally finished before DiNozzo completed his 'statement of compliance'. Assignments at college were mainly hacking or creating sections of code, meaning he couldn't stop otherwise he'd lose his train of thought. Now at NCIS, his main aim was to please Gibbs so that meant the same dedication...

But Lyndi couldn't be forgotten. He owed her a new chapter but couldn't seem to find the right words. He'd never written a love scene before.

McGee glanced over the two windows open in front of him. Somehow he didn't think either party would appreciate the wrong section of text added by mistake. He could almost hear the cross-examination from a lawyer now...

Shuddering at the thought, McGee forced himself to focus. He shouldn't be working on his new novel at work but he didn't control if and when an idea came to him.

The sound of giggling from the direction of the back elevator had started it; Tony tickling Ziva if the yelps of pain he could now hear were anything to go by. Praying no-one, especially Gibbs, caught him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Visualizing the scene, he let his mind and fingers take over.

_He loved the feel of her skin against his fingertips. The way her body arched closer to his touch on complete reflex; the taste of her on his tongue as he kissed her midriff; the way she giggled as he tickled her, a sound so amazing that he could hear it every day for the rest of his life without getting bored._


	13. Jan 13

_**Jan 13**_

"**Dreams and memories are there to protect you from the dull and savage days." - **_**Vernon Coleman**_

Anthony DiNozzo took pride in his appearance.

Ever since he'd learnt the valuable lesson that women noticed a man wearing good clothes and who made an effort, it seemed pretty obvious with what he had to do. Working at the Navy Yard only required smart dress as necessary attire instead of a uniform, just like the majority of other jobs. Unless you were Abby of course.

Paperwork finished for the evening, the agent felt no need to rush home. Ziva had left a little while before with plans to attend her weekly martial arts class. McGee was down visiting Abby, helping her with the backlog of evidence from numerous cold cases the Director wanted to look at.

Just like normal, Tony stretched his legs across the desk, leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. The squad room had long since been his favorite place to think. _Daydream. _Five weeks without a date was extremely unusual for him, although he felt no urge to find one and that scared him a little.

Things were different since Ziva had returned from Somalia. Tony acted differently around her, noticing details he wouldn't have before. She hadn't bought herself a Berry Mango Madness since her return, so he'd got her one that morning, just to make her smile. She let her hair fall down her shoulders instead of tying it up; it suited her. He wondered if she'd been the one to choose the perfume she wore or if it had been a present.

Ziva didn't wear anything usually; he would have noticed.

Flipping open his cell phone, he decided to find out for himself it she was taking good care of herself. Getting her voicemail, he checked the time. Her class still had another fifteen minutes.

"Agent David, I think we need a movie and pizza night. My treat with no secret agenda, I promise. I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes, my crazy ninja chick."


	14. Jan 14

_**Jan 14**_

"**When an archer misses the mark, he turns and looks for the fault within himself. Failure to hit the bull's eye is never the fault of the target. To improve yourself - improve your aim." - **_**Gilbert Arland**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs enjoyed observing Abby outside the confines of her lab.

She relaxed a lot more considering she had no work or samples to run. In all honesty, so did he without the pressures of solving a case.

Today, he'd called Abby early, told her to dress comfortably and that he was taking her out. Her version of comfortable was the same as her 'Habitat for Humanity' clothes; black dungarees, white t-shirt and hiking boots. At first, she'd been excited but a little nervous and hadn't stopped talking. Jethro didn't mind though. Not today.

The range only held a few other people, mostly men on their lunch break or women in training Jethro presumed.

Taking the booth at the very end, he smiled at her. She'd fallen silent.

"You can shoot a gun to run a test, but I want to make sure you can fire a gun properly when it matters."

"I know every single component, mechanism and the exact time it takes a bullet to travel through the barrel of a gun."

Jethro smiled. "Double tap it then. Dead center."

Taking a step back, he gave her space. She stood straight; confident. Shooting twice, he let her bring the target forward. "Damn it," she pouted, fingering the marks on the paper. "I should be able to do this."

Again, he smiled. "Relax." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he altered her stance slightly, working his way down to her hips. "Concentrate on your breathing and keep your body loose but steady."

His breath tickled her neck, giving her goosebumps. "Is this the same way you taught Mommy to shoot?"

Popping the ear protectors back in place, Gibbs signed to her. "_Relax. Breathe. Concentrate._"

He watched her body change; could almost follow her muscles as they unwound. Her breathing leveled and her posture was absolutely perfect.

If she made this shot, he'd buy her dinner. Saying that, he'd happily buy her dinner either way.


	15. Jan 15

_A/N: Dedicated to MissJayne because she's awesome :)_

* * *

_**Jan 15**_

"**_He who knows he has enough is rich." - Tao Te Jing by Lao Tsu_ **

Cynthia Sumner worried about Jenny Shepard on a regular basis.

The Director main-lined caffeine; a trait disturbingly contagious at NCIS it seemed. Safety was always the main worry and Cynthia ensured no loop holes could be found that would endanger her life.

Stress came a close second. Jenny worried about every member of her team and she much as she'd never admit it, some more than others. One of those men in question often served as a cause of the stress...

Today, the yelling could be heard almost as if Cynthia was in the room herself. She almost expected a phone call from the bull pen.

"What gives you the right to undermine my judgement, Jethro? I specifically told you-"

"If I'd have listened to you, my suspect would still be walking around finding another victim."

"Walking being the key word." Jenny argued. "You don't have to deal with the lawyer that wants to sue Agent David for shooting a suspect in the leg."

"I vaguely remember you having no problems shooting a suspect in the leg." Gibbs lowered his voice, finally aware of the potential audience.

"That was a long time ago, Jethro." She smiled, feeling her anger disappearing slightly. "You're not exactly one to preach about interrogation techniques."

"I get the answers I need."

"Except when you tried it on me."

He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space. "You were teasing me."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"You wore lingerie to work!" He raised his voice slightly.

"_You_ ordered me into the elevator and threw the switch."

"You wore lingerie to work." He repeated, lower this time.

Smiling at him, Jenny reached out to play with the buttons of his shirt. "You always smell of coffee. It's... intoxicating."

"So is your smile." He argued, whispering now. "At least you can't smell me across a room."

"It wouldn't matter either way." She confessed, kissing the skin exposed on his neck as his lips brushed across her forehead. "I always remember what you taste like."


	16. Jan 16

**Jan 16**

"**With the exception of death the bottom line is hardly ever as bad as you think it's going to be." - _Vernon Coleman_ **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched his team with a paternal sense of pride.

Case reports were being simultaneously typed up although how they would each write up crossing the FBI's path a few hours ago would be the entertainment of his week.

A junior FBI agent had taken it upon himself to try and overthrow Gibbs as lead investigator, who in turn, had then met Ziva as she 'escorted' the man from the scene, the color absent from his face to her mumbling about 'Saturday staff'.

Gibbs waited patiently, guessing the weekend traffic had delayed his friend's late arrival. Fornell couldn't resist a public shouting match.

Sure enough, minutes later, the familiar ping of the elevator made Gibbs get to his feet.

"Gibbs!"

"Uh-oh, boss. Fornell does _not_ sound happy."

"You think, DiNutso?" The FBI agent barked. "One of my agents claims his life is in danger after a threat from a certain NCIS agent." Ziva laughed, despite the glare from Fornell.

"Conference room." Gibbs interrupted before the other man snapped. "_Now_."

Once the doors closed behind them and the emergency switch had been thrown, a laboured breath exhaled deeply. "Get stuck in traffic, Tobias?"

"Damn soccer moms." The agent shook his head, leaning against the wall. "This situation is different, Jethro. We can't just tuck this complaint under the carpet like we usually do. Agent Morris' father has friends in very high places. Higher than your Director. He squeals on David and-"

"He won't."

"You don't know him."

"Stop him then." Gibbs provided. "It'll be the one good think you'll have done all month."

"Jethro, drop it." Fornell warned, lowering his voice.

"You sent that younger agent to piss me off on purpose. You like playing with people's heads which means you've been married to Diane too long."

Pushing Gibbs against the wall, Tobias pulled his gun on his friend. "We're not married anymore." He growled. "And I'm not like her. She's trying to take my daughter away from me."

"She won't." Gibbs assured him. Letting the FBI agent calm down, he tried lightening the mood. "You're really going to shoot me in a metal cage?"

"You think I'm going to miss?"

"No, I'm just worried about who has to look after my team if you don't."

Smiling, Tobias took a step back, re-holstering his weapon. "Sounds like a good enough reason not to."


	17. Jan 17

_**Jan 17**_

"**The purpose of life is to know oneself. We cannot do it unless we identify ourselves with all that lives." - _Gandhi_ **

For five days, Timothy McGee's brain hadn't stopped.

Between the normal workload for NCIS, a very cryptic message from his sister and a 'conference' between Gibbs and Fornell the day before, he barely had time to think of anything else.

He'd hit a brick wall.

His love scene between Tommy and Lisa flowed easily. The question was; what next?

Tony and Ziva had, to everyone's surprise, been extremely well behaved. No food fights, no knives thrown, no death threats.

Something had to be wrong.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. And, as Tony appeared from the elevator whistling to himself, McGee tensed slightly. This better be worth it.

"McGoo! Where is my philly cheese steak sandwich?"

"You ate it?"

"No..." The older agent trailed off, glancing over his desk. "I left it here before I went to see-" McGee's eyes followed Tony's. _Perfect._ "Zee-vah." He hissed, striding over to the assassin's desk. "She ate my sandwich. She _ate_ my _sandwich!"_ He raised his voice, throwing the wrapper in the trash can. "I asked her if she wanted one. First the poison ivy and now-"

"Good afternoon, McGee." Ziva appeared, ruffling his hair as she walked past. This was going to be good.

"Ziva." Tony barking, striding towards her. "You ate my sandwich?!"

"I did not."

"The wrapper is evidence and it's in plain sight! I thought we'd taught you better."

"I've been downstairs with Abby for the last two hours helping her pick an outfit for court. She halved her lunch with me."

"There was no-one else here except-"

_Oh crap._

Tony glared at his friend; one Gibbs would certainly be proud of.

And in that look, it hit him. McGregor conspiring against Tommy and Lisa for his own entertainment. One prank after another. _War._

Vaulting his desk as Tony lunged at him, McGee headed to the nearest lockable room. He needed to write this down...


	18. Jan 18

_A/N: The song Abby is listening to is 'New Divide' by Linkin Park, simply because that was what I was listening to when I wrote this and the lyrics seemed to fit :)

* * *

**Jan 18**_

"**You must live as you think. If not, sooner or later you end up by thinking as you have lived." - _Paul Valery_ **

Abby Scuito loved Forensics. The science, the mystery, the adventure.

Never boring and always challenging, being a Forensic Scientist pushed her to her limits. Her knowledge base always had to be on top form otherwise a murderer would go free; a family left without justice. Working at NCIS felt as though she worked from home. They had their own family.

Major Mass Spec interrupted her thoughts, beeping to alert her he would be due a diagnostic soon. Pressing the necessary buttons to start the sequence, Abby grabbed Bert from his shelf, turned up the volume and danced.

"_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve."_

Abby had long since been a firm believer of karma. She made sure she greeted everyone with a hug, putting 110% into her relationships, expecting the same in return. Sometimes, her personality was too much for some people.

The two stalkers and many failed relationships proved that.

She kept smiling though. She had plenty of things to be happy about. Healthy, employed and loved – what more could a person want?

Her mind constantly buzzed with energy – a trait that showed in the way she acted. Her thoughts left her lips before her brain even had time to process them, although Gibbs could stop those with a simple look.

Sipping the Caf-Pow he'd bought her earlier, Abby laughed out loud.

She was happy. Content. With no regrets.


	19. Jan 19

_**Jan 19**_

"**A great healer heals with only a minimum of medicines. The superior healer knows how to heal the mind first. Even without any medicine." - _Tao Te Jing by Lao Tsu_ **

Ducky let his eyes travel the length of the person that lay in front of him.

The lights of Autopsy were all off, save the lamp next to the computer. Groaning slightly as Ducky placed his fingers into their temple, the person laid on the table whispered their apologies.

"Do not apologize for seeking help." He soothed, keeping his voice as low and soft as possible. "Migraines hit us all at one point or another."

Another series of groans escaped their lips. Ducky pulled the blanket from underneath the table; one that had been left from an all-nighter a week or so before. Draping it over the occupant, Ducky smiled to himself. Having suffered from migraines as a teenager, he knew the best remedies. Aspirin taken with a hot cup of tea, a comfy bed and complete darkness. Fair enough, the morgue table didn't count as comfy, but he knew for a fact its current occupant had slept in worse.

Keeping his voice as low as before, Ducky massaged their temples again. "This will ease the tension, I promise. Stay here and sleep as long as you can. Everything will be okay."

A few hours later, Ducky entered Autopsy to find it empty. The blanket had been folded neatly on the table with a note written neatly on top.

'_Thank you.'_

Smiling to himself, the doctor felt a sense of pride. His remedy never failed.


	20. Jan 20

_**Jan 20**_

"**If you really want something then you must believe in your ability to get it." - _Vernon Coleman _**

Timothy McGee believed in love at first sight.

Stupid as it sounded, it was the only explanation for the way he felt about Abby. Her brilliant mind, intoxicating personality and even her tattoos drove him crazy just thinking about them.

He needed to show her how he felt. Something unique. Something worthy enough to prove he deserved her so that Gibbs wouldn't come at him with a baseball bat that seemed to be making frequent appearances in the bullpen.

The man in question had taken Tony for a briefing in MTAC about an old case of theirs, leaving Ziva and McGee alone. The ex-Mossad assassin typed away, occasionally pausing to look at him. She'd noticed how distracted he'd been lately.

"McGee," She stood up as he started pacing. "What is wrong with you? It's like you have bugs in your-"

"Ants." He cut her off, smiling. "Ants in my pants."

"Yes, exactly. Is something wrong?"

McGee searched her eyes for any hidden agenda or deceit, finding nothing except worry and concern. He knew he could trust her.

"I want to do something nice for Abby. Something special."

Ziva smiled. "Roses?"

"More than that." He replied, looking up to MTAC in case Tony appeared. "I would cook dinner for her but I don't think she'd want to-"

Ziva rose her hand to cut him off. "This is Abby, McGee. She always wants to spend time with you." Clearly not convinced, she tried a new tactic. "If you really want something, you must believe in your ability to get it."

Smiling now, McGee nodded. "Dinner it is."


	21. Jan 21

_A/N: For P.D :)

* * *

**Jan 21**_

"**It is part of the cure to wish to be cured." - _Seneca_**

The first time Jenny Shepard spent the night at Gibbs' house in Washington, it had been thanks to her car breaking down and him insisting she stayed because it would be less hassle. She turned down the offer of his bed, taking the couch instead while he stayed in the basement all night, probably under his boat.

The second time, she'd been the one who'd insisted on staying. Gibbs had taken a bullet to the shoulder and refused to stay overnight at the hospital. Jenny picked him up, drove him home and fussed over him enough to earn herself several curse words as a thanks. Gibbs finally passed out on the couch after his painkillers kicked in, Jenny at the other end, his legs in her lap.

The third time, Jenny fell asleep to the smell of wood shavings, bourbon and the rhythmic sounds of Gibbs sanding. Curled up on the floor with his hoodie draped over her, she'd literally passed out from exhaustion. Later, when Gibbs carried her to his bed, he softly kissed her forehead before settling onto the couch.

The fourth time, Gibbs was drunk. Having consumed more whiskey than Jenny had seen him do before, he'd lead her to his room and wrapped the covers around them both. Nestling his chin into the crook of her neck, arm across her stomach, they lay together until he fell asleep. Tiptoeing out, Jenny's passing gift had been a kiss to his cheek and a soft whisper of her love.

The fifth time, they'd made love. Nothing like Paris, there had been an intensity Jenny hadn't felt before. A certainty that everything would be okay. Pulling the duvet in one hand and Gibbs by the other towards the basement, she was sure he felt it too.


	22. Jan 22

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I've had so far. You guys are great and I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I did writing it. In Ziva's words, 'Toda'. :)_

* * *

_**Jan 22**_

"**Look after the minutes as carefully as you look after the pennies and the hours, like the pounds, will look after themselves."_ - Vernon Coleman _**

Training to be an assassin, you learnt everything that molded you into the person you are now. The accuracy, dedication and power drilled into you from years of experience.

The one key factor you can rely on is your judgment.

It takes 3.4 seconds to disable a bomb.

5.7 seconds to take apart a 9mm handgun.

It takes less than half a second for a bullet to cause enough damage to end a person's life.

It takes the same amount of time to save a life.

It takes a full second for your brain to register a bomb going off near you.

Another second to realize your sister is dead.

A person can survive without oxygen for no more than 3 minutes.

If they struggle, it is even less.

It takes 15 hours to fly from Tel Aviv to Washington D.C.

3 minutes to realize the man you are talking to is making you feel something you've never felt before. Something that scares you.

It only takes another 30 seconds to realize you could spend your life with this man.

5 minutes of kissing him and you know you want to do it until your lips are sore.

For 210 seconds every Monday, you watch him clean himself up from a long weekend of partying and women.

Until one Monday, everything changes.

11 months and 5 days later, you know you've lost him. Another bomb claiming someone you love.

Then he appears out of the elevator as if nothing happened and you want to kill him yourself.

6 seconds to hug him and you don't want to let go.

3 weeks later, you hear the tone of his voice as he asks you to dinner. Fear. _Want._

A second to say yes. A second to change your life.


	23. Jan 23

_**Jan 23**_

"**We have to learn to become better ancestors.'_ - Jonas Salk _**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stared aimlessly at the phone in front of him.

Still at the office, he couldn't leave until he'd made this one call...

"Boss?" DiNozzo appeared from the direction of Abby's lab, kicking his feet up on the table as he made himself comfy. "You sent us home over an hour ago."

"And yet you're still here."

"Abby needed my help with-" Tony stopped. Gibbs' eyes hadn't left the phone. "Boss, are you okay? You look like your phone's going to go all Terminator on you."

"I just need to make a call."

"Breaking if off with another wife we don't know about? Divorce lawyers are expens-" A glare cut him off. "Leaving now, boss."

As the younger agent collected up his things, Gibbs sensed his hesitation before he left.

"_What, _DiNozzo?"

"It's never as bad as you think most of the time."

No more words were exchanged. The look of gratitude said it all.

Dialling the number he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried, Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Gibbs." The curt reply made him smile. Like father like son.

"How's business going your side of town?" Jethro pictured the look on his face, his smile broader than before.

"LJ. Who died this time?"

"No-one died, Dad. Just wanted to call." Silence. Chuckling, Jethro took another deep breath. The ache in his chest wouldn't shift.

"It's about time," came the eventual reply. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Sorry Dad, I-"

"What was that thing you always used to say about apologising?"

Laughing now, Jethro closed his eyes. "Happy birthday, Dad."

"Thank you, son."


	24. Jan 24

_**Jan 24**_

"**The natural force within each of us is that greatest healer of all."_ - Hippocrates_**

Tony DiNozzo hated having nothing to do.

Paperwork counted as nothing in his eyes. _Boring._

He needed entertaining.

"You have the attention span of a child." Ziva didn't even look away from her computer screen.

"Gear up." Gibbs called from the stairs, quickly making his way down to them, coffee cup in hand.

"It's a wonder he doesn't spill that sometimes." He mumbled to his partner, earning a slap as his boss went past. "I'll gas the truck."

"Dead marine at the docks, found in a container."

"_Great."_ Tony mumbled as he left, remembering the last time they'd been called there. "If anyone shoots at me again-"

"I'll be shooting you if you don't get moving, DiNozzo."

"On it boss!"

NCIS taught standard protocol for searching and clearing a potentially dangerous area. The idea being, you didn't have to tell your partner where to go, he'd already be there. Working with someone new meant standard training kicked in, although Tony knew a certain amount came down to knowing your partner as well as yourself.

For example, if he cleared a room with McGee, the Probie took the left while DiNozzo took the right. McGee could aim better if his writing side was favoured. Tony didn't even begin to overthink the reason why.

Gibbs _always_ led the team, using the odd signal from his days as a Marine. Force of habit, Tony presumed. Most of the time, his team would already be there, anticipating orders.

Ziva's aim and precision meant she constantly kept an eye out for snipers or long-range shooters - the sneaky kind that tried to fool them or lost them a member of the team in the past. It never worked as they hoped.

That left Tony. Combining his Baltimore days with the NCIS team, the adrenaline rush overthrew the danger. The unspoken commands and almost natural force that pulled them altogether as a team made them dangerous.


	25. Jan 25

_A/N: Firstly, I would like to say that I did actually write this before you guys reviewed and suggested a sequel, so this is what you get for being patient :) Secondly, I just have to say that this started a LONG line of jokes between MissJayne and I as we DO actually have to write witness statements for our course, and my worst fear is smut being added by mistake... *shudders* Enjoy :D_

* * *

_**Jan 25**_

"**I have a new philosophy. I'm only going to dread one day at a time." - _Charles M. Schulz _**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs despised paperwork.

Especially considering that nowadays, computers made report typing a whole lot harder. McGee could type more words than Gibbs could even speak in a minute. But sometimes, the ease of other tasks made him grateful. Spell-check, autocorrect and, dare he admit it, email. Certain aspects were a hell of a lot easier with a computer, despite his hesitations most of time.

With an excitable weekend behind them, today had been deemed as another for paperwork. Yesterday's false alarm at the yard meant they all had a lot of catching up to do. He knew that his team needed a day off and he wished he could give it to them. They were surprisingly quiet this morning. Tony hadn't made a joke or complaint in a few hours and even Ziva's cursing in Hebrew at her computer had calmed – for now.

Opening up one of McGee's case files from the week before, he decided to check them all as required by law.

Scrolling through each page carefully, Gibbs stopped at the fourth. He hadn't... Had he?

'_Tommy couldn't take his eyes away from Lisa's midriff, the exposed skin the result of her blouse riding up from when he'd tickled her. Brushing a hand along her stomach, he groaned in her ear as she-'_

"McGee!" Gibbs growled, the younger agent jumping at the sound of his voice, almost falling to the floor from his chair.

"Y-Ye-Yes boss?"

"Here. Now."

McGee scuttled over, standing behind Gibbs to read over his shoulder. Glaring at the agent, he watched the color drain from his face. "Oh no. No no no. Boss, I can-"

"Explain _that? _Are you sure? A defense attorney would just _love_ to read your-" Gibbs stopped, aware of Tony and Ziva hanging on his every word.

"My editor-" Gibbs just looked at him. "I'm usually so so careful." Silence. "I'll get back to work. Sorry boss."

Gibbs bit his lip. It was good writing, he didn't deny that. Hitting 'forward', he typed the Director's email address, hoping she read it before sending it on.


	26. Jan 26

_**Jan 26**_

"**You have to be a friend to have friends. And true friendships take time to mature."**

Jenny Shepard made a lot of sacrifices to get in such a position of authority and trust.

Her relationship with Jethro proved that. Over the last couple of years, they'd built up the bonds shattered after she left.

Conscious not to sound like a teenager, even though he easily made her feel like one sometimes, she'd describe Jethro as her best friend. He knew her better than anyone; often using it to his advantage.

Another person the Director trusted with her life, was Ziva David. Their numerous operations in Cairo together simply solidified a friendship Jenny valued. The assassin understood the diplomatic approach which prevented a normal life, her authoritative upbringing ensured that. And, even with the stresses of the job and the testosterone filled environment they worked in, the women took the time to relax in their pajamas and eat ice-cream, even if it had taken a lot of persuasion from Abby to do so.

Abby Scuito. Jenny smiled warmly. Easily one of the most excitable and intelligent people Jenny could ever meet, she not only felt pride to say she was part of the team but also that they were friends. Ever since the unspoken disaster of hiring Chip, the two moved past the initial hesitations.

Although her relationship with Tony may not quite cover that of a 'friend', an 'ally' seemed more appropriate. Their undercover operation and secrets kept from the team instilled something she never thought DiNozzo would show to her. Trust. Loyalty.

That left McGee. He didn't quite fathom how similar to his mentor he truly was. Gibbs kept a tight lease on the young Probie, Jenny knew, to make sure Tony brought out the agent's full potential and capabilities.

Smiling again, Jenny felt a warmth at the mention of her team. Her friends.


	27. Jan 27

_**Jan 27**_

"**Le germe n'est rien, c'est le terrain qui est tout." ("The microbe is nothing, the soil is everything.") - **_**Louis Pasteur**_

Ducky Mallard rode up in the elevator, grateful for the excuse to leave Autopsy.

Although the familiar room felt almost like home, the doctor enjoyed the odd trip to various parts of the building. Just the other day, he'd hand delivered a report to Miss David, keen to ask her opinion on the article he'd also read that morning. Come to think of it, Tony still owed him for-

"Ducky!" Abby threw her arms around his neck as he entered the lab, pulling him into her embrace. "I haven't seen you in almost three days, eleven hours and-"

"Abs, what you got?" Gibbs appeared too, coffee cup in hand. The Goth outstretched her arm, waiting. "Earn it."

Scolding at him, Abby carefully took the cup, handing it to Ducky. "I need to demonstrate." Gibbs smiled, taking a step closer. "The bacteria we found in the Colonel's mouth is from a unique plant root grown along the Pacific Northwest coast. When it degrades, the bacteria leaches out into the soil and stays there." Standing behind Gibbs, Abby hooked her left arm around his throat, right hand over his mouth. Keeping enough pressure to make her point but not enough to hurt him, she carried on. "The killer attacked the Colonel from behind. My guess is, Gearman fought back, ended up face first in the ground and our killer found an opportunity..." Ducky smiled at his friend, who looked a little short of breath.

"Abs," he spluttered slightly, not wanting to hurt her by shrugging her off. "Loosen your grip."

"Sorry!" She obliged, kissing the back of his neck in apology. "Your suspect may have dirt or bacteria trace under their fingernails, on their clothes or shoes. Find that-"

Gibbs turned to leave, not before handing over a Caf-Pow that seemingly materalised. "Thanks Abs."

"No problems, sir."

"Very nice re-enactment Abigail. Le germe n'est rien, c'est le terrain qui est tout."


	28. Jan 28

_A/N: I am yet to see the new episode but considering the only thing I know is that it involves Tony and Ziva, I think this chapter is extremely fitting for today. Also, without sounding rude, I am beyond grateful for your amazing reviews but could you keep in mind that others, including myself, are spoiler free in case you mention anything about the latest of upcoming episodes. *blushes* Thank you :)_

* * *

_**Jan 28**_

"**Time is only a fragment of eternity that belongs to man; and, like life, it can never be recalled." - **_**Samuel Smiles.**_

Tony DiNozzo hated queues. Judging by his partner fidgeting next to him, he guessed he wasn't the only one.

Cold weather meant lots of people wanted coffee to warm them up - he got that. He just wished he could use his badge to his advantage… Jump the queue. Making the boss wait for coffee counted as National Security, didn't it?

"People always talk about such personal matters in coffee shops." Ziva hissed at him, her eyes scanning the various couples sitting around, no doubt reading each one.

From her days as an assassin and a fair amount of guidance from Abby, her lip reading skills were fast becoming as useful as her aim. Or her interrogation skills. Or her-

"Tony!" She elbowed him, ignoring his yelp and glaring at the woman in front who turned round. If she heard the mumble of 'domestic violence' she chose to ignore it. "Unwanted Christmas presents and dinner disasters… New Year hook ups, what are they?"

Tony simply smiled. "I'll tell you later, my dear."

"You sound like Ducky."

"Pumpkin?" Ziva glared. "Or not."

Twenty agonising minutes later, coffee in hand, Tony walked away from the entrance towards a very large couch.

"Tony?"

"We deserve a break after that. Gibbs can wait another half hour."

"Remind me of his coffee rule again?" She tried to warn him, taking the seat next to him anyway.

"What is everyone else talking about?" He glanced around himself. A redhead… Too young. Brunette… Married. Brunette again… Daughter sat next to her. "Do you want kids, Ziva?" She tried not to inhale her drink at his words, staring at him like he'd grown another head. "You must have thought about it."

She followed his gaze to the woman he couldn't take his eyes away from; the little girl with the pigtails next to her that laughed as her father tickled her.

Nothing even close to their own upbringing.

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. The wonder. And something a lot like need.

Did she want a child? Possibly. Did she think she could? Possibly.

Placing a hand on his thigh to catch his attention, the softness of her eyes gave her answer.

She watched as his demeanor slipped back to 'DiNozzo' almost like a cloak over his eyes, the moment already gone.

"So, a hook up is…"


	29. Jan 29

_**Jan 29**_

"**Smile! People will wonder why." - _Harry D Schultz_ **

Abby Scuito loved a good movie.

She blamed Tony and his marathons that could last days, but considering he provided pizza, popcorn and a cuddle, she never complained. This would be the first movie she'd watched alone in almost two years. Armed with popcorn and a Caf-Pow, Abby sat back and watched.

Half an hour later, McGee entered the lab. Abby closed the window on her computer, locking it out in the process.

"McGee? What are you doing here? You don't need to be and shouldn't be here now. Not that I don't want to see you, because I do, but I don't." Setting down the Caf-Pow he'd been holding, Tim frowned.

"I just wanted to bring you this seeing as Gibbs has been missing all day."Abby smiled broadly, unable to stop herself. "We can't-" He paused, noticing the password protection she'd installed. "What did you close when I walked in?"

"Confidential." She immediately replied.

"Abby."

"Need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"You know I can break your code if I really wanted to, right?"

Abby smiled again. "You wouldn't want to."

His eyes glanced over her popcorn and chair aligned with the large screen TV and back to the smile she couldn't seem to control. "What have you done?"

"Why do I need to have done something wrong? Why can't I just be watching a movie?"

"I know that look. Are you watching something illegal?" Her silence and slight squirm indicated a 'yes'. "Abby!"

"It's worth it, I promise!"

"If Gibbs finds out..."

Abby squealed happily, not even bothering to stop herself. "He won't. He's a little... _preoccupied."_

"How do you know? I haven't seen the boss all day!"

"Timothy McGee, do you promise to keep what you are about to see strictly confidential, not even sharing such details with anyone, including Ziva David if she interrogated you for the information?" Abby asked, raising her right hand, getting him to do the same.

"I swear." He vowed, a slight edge to his tone. Satisfied, Abby unlocked her computer, earning a gasp from McGee. "Oh my _God. _It's like... _porn."_


	30. Jan 30

_**Jan 30**_

"**Cherish your youthful fantasies and enjoy them to the full."_- Vernon Coleman _**

Tony DiNozzo never enjoyed babysitting.

Kids just didn't seem to like him. He'd watched his boss with children in complete awe. The man radiated control. Authority. And apparently, fun. The eight-year old at his side was clearly bored. He'd been copying DiNozzo's every word for the last hour, clicked his tongue non-stop until Tony had threatened to throw him in jail and had now resorted to kicking his chair. Just _great._

And only two days before, he'd been thinking about babies.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony Tony..."

What had _he_ done to pass the time at that age? Games. Lots of games. One in particular.

"Hey Jake, you ever played cops and robbers?" The raised eyebrow and blank stare could only be described as the definition of, 'duh!'. Laughing at his own stupidity, Tony took his badge from his belt. "Of course you have, Special Agent Parker. I didn't notice your badge." A smile. Progress. "How about you do a search of the crime scene for me now, Probie?"

"Can I use your gun?"

"Sorry Probie, you're not qualified yet. I do have a highly ranking cap for you though." Taking the hat from his own head, he pulled it down over Jake's eyes, earning a quiet giggle. "What's that you say, Special Agent Parker? Our suspect made a run for it through the park?" Tony squatted onto his hunches, looking around the park. "Gear up and chase him down then!" He turned to the boy's level. "I'm following you, Probie. Which way did he go?"

Jake turned his cap around, standing on his tiptoes. "Left!"

"Left!" Tony shouted, giving the young boy a head-start before running after him.

"NCIS!" He yelled to the empty space around them. "Freeze, Mr!"


	31. Jan 31

_A/N: So here it is, the end of January. I can't believe it's gone so fast! I'm only halfway through February so hopefully I'll be catching up soon... Thank you so much for all your reviews so far :)_

* * *

_**Jan 31**_

"**There are only two truly infinite things: the universe and stupidity. And I am unsure about the universe."_ - Albert Einstein _**

Jenny Shepard never enjoyed reprimanding a member of Gibbs' team.

The resulting fall out generally wasn't worth the hassle. Considering the various predicaments she had to deal with on a regular basis, it would be hardly surprising if Cynthia allocated a certain time slot to simply deal with the media _just_ for his team.

Despite her allowance and control over all of that, she couldn't quite believe the meeting she currently held. Tony sat across from her, looking extremely pissed. He waiting patiently for her to speak though, not forgetting his manners and common courtesy, despite his obvious mood.

"Agent DiNozzo, would you care to explain to me why you felt the need to punch a reporter and break his nose?"

"If it helps Director, the broken nose wasn't intentional."

"I'll be sure to put that into the report I send off when the lawsuit comes our way." She replied, dryly. "I expect Gibbs to punch reporters. We practically have insurance solely for him and reporters, just in case. Ziva has too much fun outwitting them; she doesn't need force. And McGee..." Tony snorted, earning a Gibbs-like glare.

"Sorry, Madam Director."

Her demeanor softened slightly. "Tony, I'd like to think you can talk to me after how close we became a while back."

"Yes ma'am." Tony sighed.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't know what came over me, I really don't." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Ziva and I were leaving the scene, and the reporter took a picture of us just as she pulls me into a headlock." At the raised eyebrow, Tony explained. "I was 'leering'." He used invisible quotations, pulling a face. "The jackass of a reporter made a comment about Jake Parker, the kid I looked after yesterday, saying it was a good job our 'son'," Again, he pulled a silly face with the quotations. "Didn't live with us because of 'domestic violence."

"Oh crap."

"_Then_ he calls Ziva a bad mother."

"Oh _crap!_"

"So maybe it's not such a stupid act after all..." Tony smiled. "You can tell Mr Jackass to thank me for a broken nose instead of a broken neck."

Jenny smiled too. "Maybe I'll just review our insurance plans against reporters."


End file.
